


Let it Snow

by obsessive_trash



Series: Snow Drabbles [1]
Category: FFXV - Fandom, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Baby IgNoct, Regis is a good dad, Snow, Snowmen, Winter, adorable use of magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-09 23:57:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12899628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessive_trash/pseuds/obsessive_trash
Summary: Every now and then, it snows at the citadel. Noctis and Ignis couldn’t be happier.





	Let it Snow

“He’s ready.”

Noctis laughed and clapped when Ignis stuck a carrot into the face of the snowman they had just made. He hugged Ignis tightly, beaming at their creation.

“Thank you, Iggy! He’s perfect!”

Ignis smiled and hugged Noctis back. “Want to make a snow fort now?”

Noctis’ eyes widened and he nodded vigorously. He and Ignis started gathering snow, building a fort next to their snowman. They laughed and flung snow at each other, acting their age for once.

Regis smiled from the covered walkway, happy to see the two kids enjoying themselves. He prepared two more blizzard spells then lobbed the flasks into the air one after the other. The second flask hit the first, causing both to break and send snow fluttering down around Ignis and Noctis.

The sound of laughter filled the courtyard for hours, and Regis cherished every moment. There was nothing he wouldn’t do for his boys.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not dead! A lot went down after I got home from my vacation and I lost my will to write for a bit. I’m not abandoning any of my works though!  
> Huge thanks to Golden_Asp for all the support, and for pushing me to write out the ideas that pop into my head.


End file.
